fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Jonetsune
Misaki Jonetsune is a fanmade Vocaloid created by Kiyastudios, who now goes by Makonatic. She is the creator's long-time Fanloid, and one of the few active characters alongside MAKOPOID and 4W. Personality and traits Misaki is described as a boyish young girl, despite her rather feminine appearance. This is portrayed for her love of things like skateboarding, as well poking fun at others with a goofy sense of humor. Aside from these traits, she is also viewed to be compassionate, energetic, and seemingly always smiling. Misaki is sympathetic towards ones who are down, and in any way will try to make them smile if its with her humor, or with her kind words. Though she is merely always positive, she does have negativeness. Such examples are that she is short-tempered and pretty stingy at times. Design Appearance in General Misaki Jonetsune is depicted as a mid-teen with unusually long, brown hair that's usually tied in a bow. (However, in other variants, she is seen with much shorter hair.) She has a fairly tan skin complexion, and red eyes. Early Stages When Misaki was first created, she was known by the name of Marisa Yuto. She wore a red sailor top, which is referenced from the anime Sailor Moon, arm warmers, a skirt and brown fur boots. She had long black hair tied into a thin ponytail on the back, and more of her hair remains untied. Misaki Yuto: 2011 When she was updated in July 2011, all of Marisa had completely changed. Her name is now known as Misaki Yuto, meaning "Beauty Bloom, city water". The name did not make any sense, since her surname was intended to be pseudo-Japanese. Her hair is is tied into a big ponytail, held by a band similar to Miku Hatsune's. Her outfit is loosely derived from other LOIDS, such as Kagamine Rin and Yowane Haku. Her top was taken by Rin and her pants by Haku, and red shoes. Misaki underwent her 2012 update, before subsequently being introduced into Fanloid Wiki. Misaki Yuto: 2012 The introduced 2012 look in the wiki had Misaki with very long brown hair, with the left side of their bangs swooped off to the side, held by a big red bow in a ponytail. Her outfit this time, was not derived off of the clothing from other existing -loids. The creator had decided to be more original and create their own design from scratch. However, she has a collar with a red gem derived from GUMI. A gray sleeveless top with a short white top under. She wears red and gray arm warmers, and on her bottom a split skirt with red striped and white fur. A white plain skirt is under, and on the skirt attached is another red gem. Lastly, she has leg warmers and white shoes. Yet again, she had her 2013 update. Misaki Jonetsune: 2013 Misaki had her surname changed from Yuto to Jonetsune. Her new full name now means, "Beauty Bloom, Passion sound." Her early look still holds her brown hair and big red bow, but her collar has changed and she wears a gray leather jacket as her top, with a very short light gray top under. Her split skirt resembles more of a real skirt, but now red covers the borders of her skirt. The white fur, red gem, and white skirt underneath still remain. Lastly on her legs are transparent leg warmers with leather gray boots. Her Powerloid 3 design then became her confirmed 2013 look after Powerloid 3 became defunct. Much of what was described above remains the same, only their the gray color becomes darker. They do not wear the red gem collar anymore, and instead the gem (now with pearls on each side) is held by strings, in which the strings are also connected to a bathing suit-like undergarment. One sleeve of their jacket is long while the other remains short. On her left arm, she wears an arm-length finger-less glove. The red gem on her skirt becomes a power button instead (hence Powerloid). The creator also adds a garter on Misaki's left leg. Misaki ROYAL: 2015 After the creator, Kiyastudios, (who now goes by Makonatic) left Fanloid Wiki for two years; she finally reemerged yet again for Misaki's ROYAL update, which will be revealed either towards the end of 2015 or sometime during 2016. Misaki ROYAL is similar as in the concept of how IA ROCKS was created. Makonatic states that Misaki ROYAL will have a much better scheme than her 2013 update, with a better voice, yet with a simple concept of character design. It is not officially stated if the design is to emphasize the "royal" concept embedded on Misaki, or will remain the same scheme yet with a better design. The creator also mentions that this will be a fresh new start for one of her defunct Fanloids. On September 12, 2015, Makonatic finally unveils the design of Misaki ROYAL. One being her primary ROYAL design and the other being the simplistic ROYAL design. In this update, Misaki is shown dressed in an otherwise complex and fancy attire, with a long flowy and frilly dress, laced with many various accessories to give out the "royal" feeling. Her simplistic ROYAL design, on the other hand is just how it's said. It's a much less complex take of her primary ROYAL design. Biography After the cancellation of Makonatic's first attempt at a series type, Vibraloid, the creator had opted on continuing to work on a new Fanloid, plus a new series type to keep active. A Fanloid named Marisa Yuto was in the works during 2011, and was drawn via Flipnote Studio. Because of Flipnote's limited colors, Marisa's color scheme eventually became red and gray. As time passed, however, Marisa underwent significant changes in appearance and in name. When Makonatic discovered Fanloid Wiki 2012, (before the creator was known under the title of Kiyastudios) Misaki Yuto was introduced. After some trial and error with series types, Misaki came to be known as a Powerloid; fanloids recognized for their strong voices. Misaki continued to undergo many updates, and became one of Makonatic's most popular Fanloids during that time; but after the creator ceased all activity on Fanloid wiki for two years, Misaki became defunct and inactive. It wasn't until Makonatic resurfaced during 2015 to revamp some pages and announce new Fanloids after two years. Makonatic also happened to revive their long-time Fanloid, Misaki. The creator then announced a major update for Misaki known as ROYAL, which has been revealed as of September 12, 2015. Voicebanks and Songs Voicebanks Default This is Misaki's primary voicebank, which consists of the English, Japanese, Tagalog, and Korean languages. Unlike MAKOPOID, the Korean voice is apart of Misaki's default voicebank. However, Makonatic states a possibility that this may change, though it is unlikely. Append Makonatic had planned some append voicebanks for Misaki, but they were postponed until a much later date. As of now, Makonatic has not revealed any append voices aside from the fact that Misaki Append does exist. Songs Misaki's voice has not been revealed aside from their voicebanks. Below are some songs that the Fanloid will soon cover. *I NEED U by BTS/Bangtan Boys. This will be the demo song for Misaki's Korean voicebank as well as for MAKOPOID Korean. MAKOPOID takes the rap and some singing parts, while Misaki does the rest of the vocals. I NEED U is then followed by its successor song, Butterfly, which will be featuring 4W. Additional Info Relationships * MAKOPOID Close Friends and fellow band member. Together they form a duet group called M2. It is speculated that she has a crush on them, but MAKOPOID is not aware. * 4W Close friends and little sister figure. * Misaki Shuen The two counterparts share a frienemy relationship, although having opposite attitudes. Quotes *(To be added) Trivia *Misaki once had a deviantART ask page where anyone could ask the Fanloid questions, and the creator would answer via in character of Misaki. However, the account was closed down due to Makonatic running multiple accounts, and the lack of popularity. *Misaki was also a member of the Kotakunoaru Dance Crew made by Kenandli123, but due to her new update it is inconclusive whether she remains, as also of the status of the crew. (Misaki likely left the group) *According to the revision history of this fanloid's page, Misaki was first introduced to the wiki on April 7, 2012. *According to archived notes made by Makonatic on Misaki Jonetsune during 2012... **Makonatic states that Misaki was like a mix of Rin, Haku, Meiko Sakine, KAITO, and Gumi. **As mentioned in the unfinished Biography section, she was originally an UTAUPoid until the name was scrapped for not being original. Other decided series types included Tagaloid (Tagalog Vocaloid) and Ameriloid (American Vocaloid). However, since Misaki could speak both, those two were scrapped until she was then finally coined with the series type, "Powerloid"; for her strong voice. **Embarrassingly enough, the creator also states that she made Misaki have large breasts in the past, before scrapping the voluptuous build on Misaki's appearance and instead making her an average build teenage girl. *Unlike MAKOPOID, Misaki's Korean voicebank is apart of their default voicebank instead of being separate, oddly enough. This might change, however. *During 2012, Misaki originally had a story about her called, "Gateway Galore", in which it follows Misaki's ordinary life before gradually rising to fame as a pop star. However, the story has not progressed on its first chapter, and has been deleted since 2013. Gallery Current (2015) Kiyastudios Misaki Royal Teaser.png|Teaser Image for Misaki's major upcoming update, ROYAL. Makonatic M2.png|Misaki and MAKOPOID both form a duet group known as M2. Makonatic 4W and Misaki.PNG|Misaki alongside 4W's early confirmed design Makonatic M2 Puppy.PNG|M2 vs. a puppy Makonatic Misaki Anime Look.PNG|Misaki in Rinmaru Games Anime Look Makonatic Halloween2.PNG|Misaki alongside MAKOPOID, 4W, and MAKOPOID HUSH. Makonatic TB Misaki2.PNG|Misaki's "Throwback" design, in which her outfit reflects on the design of how she looked like back in 2012. Makonatic I NEED U Teaser new.png|Misaki's demo song teaser for their Korean voicebank, featuring MAKOPOID. Makonatic Misaki ROYAL Reveal.png|Misaki ROYAL's final designs revealed. (Primary design on left, simplistic design on right.) 2012-2013 Kiyastudios Misaki Yuto.png|First known picture of Misaki during 2012 MitsuSaire00 Misaki Yuto.PNG|One of the first fanart drawn of Misaki, by KokoA Kiyastudios Improved Boxart.png|First MMD Boxart design Kiyastudios Misaki Append.png|An Append for Misaki that has never been released Kiyastudios 2013 Boxart.png|An outdated, yet improved MMD Boxart Kiyastudios 2013 Misaki.png|Misaki's early 2013 design Kiyastudios Misaki P3 Concept.png|Misaki's Powerloid 3 Design, which soon became the confirmed 2013 look after Powerloid 3 became defunct External Links *Youtube Misaki featured on Only My Railgun Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Voiced by Human Category:Powerloid